


woke up like this

by skeletonflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Mark knows his priorities right.





	woke up like this

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe months late for my bday gift to Mark and Donghyuck but, a gift is still a gift.
> 
> Hope everyone likes it.

Donghyuck wakes up only on his boxers, and wonders whether Mark really loves him or not. Mark did not even try to dress him up after he removed his stinky and dirty clothes last night. Mark just left him almost naked, enduring the early cold of the morning. Maybe it was okay for Mark to have him suffering from colds and sickness later on. But maybe it is still okay since the person who should have dressed him up last night is currently hogging the sheets while breathing soundly beside him. Donghyuck spends a minute admiring the beauty of his boyfriend.

The thing is Donghyuck is curious on how the hell he came up to this point where he lies half- naked. He asks himself if there is a special occasion yesterday and how he was able to drink alcohol without restrictions. Then he remembers. It was his 18th birthday yesterday. Damn, he really feels old. A year from now, he would be graduating from Dream. But that is another issue he wants to think about later.

For now, Donghyuck settles on recalling the events last night while he gets closer to the warmth of his boyfriend, and seeks Mark's arms around his waist.

Since donghyuck has already reached an age where he can legally do the things he wanted to do evennif he was a minor, the older members of nct had accepted his request to drink alcohol, not that it's actually significant since he had already tried to at least sip alcohol when mark had reached his legal age, too. 

Donghyuck just wants to at least test whether he could take alcohol well like what he estimated. Last time he drunk alcohol, he woke up with the greatest headache he could ever endure while also having an upset stomach.

When his birthday came, he spent the first two hours of this with his mother, who just travelled long hours just to spend time with him. Although he can now say that he is mature, he still thinks that his mother should know what he was planning. It comes a surprise to him that his mother was unfazed about it and only told him that she trusts the members to take care of him, and guide him with his plan.

He kisses his mother goodbye after he received a text from mark that they were already done with the food and the drinks. To say donghyuck is not excited is an understimation. He can finally race with his hyung and compete with them on alcohol drinking. 

When he reaches their dorm, he has the nerve to pretend as if he is shocked with their surprise, with them not knowing that mark updates him through everything. He hugs everyone and asks them a kiss on his cheek as an exchange. Every member easily gives in with his request not only because it is his birthday, but they all have a soft spot for him. Mark, on the other hand, kisses his forehead just because he thinks it's special. Donghyuck is thankful that he is still sober because he clearly heard mark's whisper, promising to kiss him on the lips later. Damn, Donghyuck already knows how Mark is secretly a romantic, and he knows he's the only one who gets to see that side from Mark. He could not wait for it, Mark's kisses are always his favorite, as if it is the answer for his existence.

Taeyong is the one who gives him his first alcohol, soju, to serve as his trial drink. Donghyuck accepts it and drinks the given glass in front of his hyungs. The taste is quite bitter, but nothing he could not handle. He is excited for more drinks that his hyungs have to offer. 

Shouts of encouragements and cheers deafen his ears but it makes him smile wider. He throws a wink at Mark when he finishes it and even add a finger heart at him. Mark pretends to gag, but moves closer at him. Mark then places his arms around donghyuck's waist. Again, Donghyuck secretly enjoys it because Protective Mark is also one of his favorites. 

That is the start of him receiving different alcohol from different members. Along with the gifts from each member, donghyuck receives different alcohol drinks from them. With jaehyun giving him whiskey. With doyoung giving him vodka. With ten giving him a simple beer. Donghyuck loses count after yuta and just accept whatever the drink the japanese is holding. While every alcohol is changing, Mark stays at his side, albeit him removing his arms when it was jungwoo's turn to give. Sometimes, Mark offers to drink one of the glasses everytime he feels Donghyuck getting closer at him. 

An hour later, Donghyuck feels the alcohol coming into his system, making his vision fuzzy. He then starts mumbling several commentaries and confessions of his love to his hyungs. Donghyuck even has the nerve to sloppily kiss taeil's cheek, saying it is his earlier gift for the older. Everyone becomes fascinated to see the youngest act more clingy and desperate of skinship with others. Lucas and johnny even record it on their phones, both thinking the video could be a good blackmail material. Chenle and Jisung, the ones who are not yet allowed to drink, only get to eat the dessert and put their strawberry juice on champagne glasses, both pretending to be drunk and tipsy. Donghyuck laughs at them, but secretly put tiny drops of alcohol on their juice drinks. The hyungs pretended not to see it. Chenle and Jisung can handle it. Tonight is not the first time the maknaes get to taste the alcohol.

Throughout the night, Donghyuck teases the members and jokingly kisses their pouts away. He is having fun because days from now their group would be facing several schedules, especially now that he is in two active units of their group. The night passes quickly, the next thing he sees is Mark guiding him towards their bedroom.

Now that Donghyuck recalls some of the events last night, his question is not yet answered. Donghyuck is confuse why he is lying half-naked besides Mark. He knows nothing has happened between them because Mark and him already talked about that aspect of their relationship, and Donghyuck loves him deeper because of it. 

When he looks at his side, he sees the blurry version of someone and only tells the person was cute despite being blurry. Donghyuck might have heard more voices, cheering and uttering inedible commentaries outside their bedroom, but he paid them no mind. 

All his attention is on the wriggling eyebrows of the person beside him. He puts his two fingers at it, believing he could somehow remove its movements but he failed. So he just shrugs and moves quietly, gently waking Mark up.

Mark is also too tired and wasted because Donghyuck might have not known about it, but he volunteers on some of the shots and drinks given on his birthday celebrant boyfriend. When he feels Dongyuck continues his poking on his stomach, he eagerly gets the hand on his stomach, and plants a kiss at the back of it.

"ewww." Donghyuck removes his hand away from Mark, but Mark still notices the blush blossoming on his boyfriend's tan skin. 

"I know you secretly love it." Mark grins at him while wiggling his eyebrows. 

"No, that was disgusting. You haven't even brush your teeth and you reek alcohol." Donghyuck defends, but he fails at it given with the pout he is giving his boyfriend. Mark wants to kiss that pout away, but he decided not too. Donghyuck deserves fresher and mintier kiss than that. 

Then, Donghyuck remembers, Mark wasnt able to kiss him last night because they are both too tipsy to remember their promise to each other. The only thing Mark did last night was kissing him on his forehead last night for the second day.

Donghyuck faces himself in front of Mark, after recovering from his blush. He puts his shoulder on him, and whisper-shouted, "Why am I half naked in our bed? What happened to me?"

Donghyuck puts his question into a lighter mood because he has nothing to worry about, Mark has respected him and their boundaries. He trusts Mark that much.

Mark, upon hearing his question, only laughs at him, and kisses him again on his forehead. He can't help it, he reasons out.

Donghyuck reacts disgustingly, but his smile says otherwise.

"Did you not remember anything last night when we went back in our room?" Mark asks.

"No. I remember the party, but not the latter parts of it."

"Well, when we went back here, you immediately went to the bathroom and puke all the alcohol you have taken. I thought you would be sober after that, but you know what you did after?" 

"Again, no." Donghyuck wants his answers now, but Mark is only prolonging it. Sometimes he hates this kind of Mark because Donghyuck is an impatient man. 

"Nothing scandalous, really, you just decided to remove your clothes in front of me while singing Cherry Bomb's lyrics, 'im the biggest hit, im the biggest hit'. Wow, Donghyuck, that was legendary. How I wish i have a video for that." Mark continues, but he puts his arms around Donghyuck's face and nuzzles his neck. He just knows Donghyuck would put his pout again, and Mark is only a weak man.

"Why did you not put me on my night clothes, then?"

"I tried to, but then again I realized i have greater priority than that."

"What was it? Why was it more important than me leaving in cold, cold nights?" Donghyuck sarcastically utters.

"Your skin care routine." Mark puts his most neutral face while controlling his laughter.

"Ohhh."

"Yes, I was panicking what to do. I dont know which products to use first? What do you need to do first? I also drank a lot of alcohol, but you must be thankful i was sober enough to do that. I even asked Jungwoo and Ten-hyung about what to do with your skin care routine and they had the nerve to laugh at me. Wow. I think Lucas and Jaemin also took a video of me panicking"

"Hmmm." Donghyuck signals Mark to continue. He is still confused why he was half-naked.

"So, yeah, when the hyungs gave me instructions, I tried my best to do what they said, and clean your face and put you in different skin care products. When i finished, you immediately hugged me and put your head on my chest. I was supposed to get you on your night clothes, but you keep on burrowing yourself on my body. Then, the next thing I know was the alcohol kicking in my system." Mark kisses his head while massaging his neck. 

"So." Donghyuck still asks him to continue.

"So, here we are. Be thankful, i prioritized more your night skin care routine because I know how important it is to you, though i sm sorry for making you feel cold. If i know, if you were sober enough, you would do the same thing too." 

Donghyuck looks at his boyfriend with deeper fondness on his smile. Mark is too good to be true. Mark shows him a lot of different ways how he loves and treasures their relationship. Fans may assume that he does not reciprocate Donghyuck's clingyness, when the truth is, Mark cares for him far deeper than Donghyuck even expected. 

Realizing those thoughts, Donghyuck pecks Mark on the lips, forgetting the fact that they have not even brush their teeth. Mark and him ignore the taste of the alcohol on each other's lips and only focus on the sweetness of their feelings. This, this kind of moment makes him happier than his birthday last night. This is the simplest kiss that they may have shared, but it is with the loudest proclamation of his appreciation to everything Mark does to him.

"Belated Happy Birthday, hyuckie. I love you."


End file.
